epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/mr.feeny vs bill nye
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! MR.FEENY! VS. BILL NYE! BEGIN! Feeny of all the greatest minds in all of history, they put me up a bowtied beaker wannabe, even in my old age i can pop a good rhyme, and your constant sound effects are so annoying it really should be a crime, i'm a meeny on the mic you got a screw loose man, you wanting to face me that's just sad, you don't wanna take on the classic sitcom teacher with glasses, you wouldn't even pass in any of my classes, i got fresh jams you just got song parodies, you parody movie i rather face weird or rucka rucka ali. so you already beat one of them? bitch please, Bill i don't know what your smoking but your probably high, you think tou can stand up to SIngers bill nye the science guy, Bill well your wrong you know why, cause i'm so fly, your just mad cause your shows revival died, then nobody remembered you and you got pushed to the side, so i add sound effects why do you care, atleast i got a full head of hair (ooh), i taught the children the of the world you taught a miscrient and his friends, you better not test me cause this will soon come to an end, Feeny all you did was teach on your wack pbs show, atleast me copany knew to cancel you mofo, was that bald joke really nessecary?, i have seen better bald joke in the schools of elementary, i'm rocking this stash atleast i get ladies, your a wimp even when you don't face me, ms,frizzle can do science better then you, i thought captain planet was sucky but me against you your screwed, no buddy can save you in this battle i liked the imperonation of you in that internet parody of breaking bad, but you starting to piss me off your making me mad, mr fenny ,is a slick emcee and it's clear i earned this victory so don't go againt me lad, Bill yes it's true i taught science on my pbs show, now i teach so the mind can grow but i still can flow, it took a year to do a revival to your show but it fell flat, so disney took ir and cancelled your ass, your show is cheesy like the mold growning on cheese, how are you still even alive i thought you would get a disease, i am classy man but i go all out like hannibal lector, i wouldn't even want you as my mentor, time for me to blow you up sky high, to fiinish this battle is the astro physics black guy, *Neil degrasse tyson is teleported in* Neil Degrasse Tyson after this battle this old man is gonna die, got a badass in building i got your back nye, broadcasting in new york about your whack raps, but it's obvious we kicked your ass,, tired of your sass better go back to dead sitcom land, time for to strike up the band, your just a pathetic old man with no reason to live, i mean is two cancelled sitcoms all you have to give?, i'm putting the swag back in science like how i did agains issace newtown, while all you can be seen doing is sitting down with slipper footing, this battle is finished you never had a chance i mean who do you think you were fooling? Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S * the word josh's get's shot out of a canon* EPIC *epic get's shot out of a canon * RAP *rap get's shot out of a canon* battles!!! *the word battles is shot out of a canon and goes flying* Category:Blog posts